


I’m Not Scared

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [7]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Creepy Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: WhatisAmanda scared of?
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I’m Not Scared

**Author's Note:**

> *cont. from Up The Hill

“Well, as long as no circus assholes pop out at me with those stupid painted smiles, I think I’ll be just fine.”

“So, **_just_** the ‘circus assholes’ huh? What if, uh, that dude with the purple suit and the green hair jumped out, would **_that_** be enough to scare you?” 

“What?!” Amanda turned to see him smiling, “Jerk!”

“Aw, you still like me.”

Amanda rolled her eyes and shook her head. Why did she always have to go for the cocky ones? “Yeah, well, we’ll have to see about that.”

Johnny shrugged. “Hey, just trying to see what it’ll take. How’s a guy supposed to be the hero, when…you don’t...scare easy?”

There it was, a big, old, abandoned house at the top of the hill. Moonlight caught the mist, highlighting the surrounding area, a stark contrast to the nothing that inhabited the structure. 

“You don’t think that it’s…”

Amanda noticed a change in Johnny’s voice. “What…haunted?”

He cleared his throat and sat up straight under her knowing gaze. **_“Nooo,_** I’m just saying, it doesn’t look…safe.”

She smiled and gave him a long and lingering kiss. “Have you ever thought that the guy doesn’t **_always_** have to be the hero?”


End file.
